


Under The Clear Sky, On This Blood Soaked Ground

by Arakyune



Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Au with a twist if you want it that way, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Itama Senju, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crushes, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healer Itama Senju, Help, How Do I Tag, Itama "I'm trying to flirt here!" Senju, Izuna "stuttering every time I see my crush" Uchiha, Izuna is also a god damned moron, Izuna is trying, M/M, Passive-aggression, Tags Are Fun, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha clan are kind of idiots, he is the only person with a brain I guess, i guess, mainly in Madara's case but Izuna falls into the category as well, my boys deserve some respect, no beta we die like men, sex is mentioned in exactly one paragraph, they died too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: The man was beautiful, and that was by Izuna’s standards. His half white - half black hair framing his face, and falling to his shoulders and almost to his chest, one of the shorter locks, probably his fringe, wrapped in cloth, waving next to his face, as if to make sure his hair wouldn’t fall in his eyes. His eyes were dark but clear, surveying the room and frown appearing on his face when his eyes landed on Izuna.Izuna could tell he fell in love right then and there.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito (background) - Relationship, Senju Itama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Under The Clear Sky, On This Blood Soaked Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was hell to write, but not nearly as bad as the other fics I have started.
> 
> Izuna is actually kind of fun to write, I learned, and a lot easier than Itama, which is kind of weird, given that we know almost nothing on that kid.
> 
> But then again, that might just be the coffee talking after the twenty-eight hours without sleep

Shinobi were expected to fight and die for their clans since anyone could remember. Everyone knew that. It didn’t matter what clan it was, Senju, Nara, or Uchiha, shinobi were expected to lay down their lives for the survival of their clan. Izuna knew that well, it was one of the first things he remembers being taught by their father, how to fight, to dodge, to kill, and to survive. He knew that one day he would most likely die under the blade of his opponents, but only now, as the sword was piercing his flesh and he could hear his brother yell his name, did he realized how much he hated it. How he hated that look Tobirama sent him and how much he hated the weakness in his legs when he collapsed into his brother’s arms. 

Was this how his siblings felt when they were about to die? Was this how every child felt when they realized they would never see their family again? Was this what the elders wanted for them, to live and die for the conflict that would never end, feeling guilty every time when they were forced to tell people to get into their armor and get to the battlefield? Because if that was it, he had enough.

With Senju clan head in front of him,  _ Hashirama _ , his brother’s childhood best friend, asking for peace, he refused to listen to the voice in the back of his head like he did so many times before and took his brother’s hand, pushing him towards his childhood dream, before collapsing into the unconsiousness.

* * *

He woke up to the warmth around his wound and the loud voices, echoing through the house he didn’t recognize. The first voice he actually registered properly, turned out to be Senju Hashirama’s, who continued to heal him to the best of his abilities, while mumbling under his nose. Izuma almost chuckled at the distress on the man’s face, before actually properly looking at him. This was actually the first time in forever since he saw the Senju’s face, his sight getting worse and worse every time he used Mangekyou, but in comparison with his older brother, he was actually still able to see quite a lot. He didn’t even want to imagine how bad Madara’s vision was. Speaking of his elder sibling-

“Izuna!” so he finally noticed him? Thanks, Aniki, it’s not like he was up five minutes ago or anything. 

“Who else?” he answered, his voice weak and scratchy, and almost immediately started coughing. A cup was placed to his mouth and he took a gulp of water. Soon enough, there was no water left and Izuna had a feeling he had a hallucination, because his throat didn’t really feel like he drank a full cup at all.

“Would you stop that at least for now?! We are trying to save your life, you brat!” ah, yes, here it was. When Madara was panicking he always turned to anger first, and only then to the appropriate emotion he was actually feeling. Izuna was sure if he wasn’t injured, he would already be tossed into a Koi pond.

“Not that it’s helping that much. I’m no medic, Madara,” said Hashirama, his quite handsome face, now that Izuna was taking a closer look, looking more tired than before, “Tobirama, when will the others arrive?”

“They are less than two miles away, should be here in the next ten minutes,” answered his not so handsome rival from somewhere to his right, and Izuna almost wanted to look at him, because the look Madara was sending Tobirama was just hilarious.

“Who did you even send for?! You had medics closer, didn’t you?!” growled his brother and Izuna wanted to laugh, unfortunately, his injured body disagreed with him quite a bit and all that came out was a wet cough. He was ignored.

“Peace friend, none of our medics on the battlefield were skilled enough for injury such as this, so I made Tobirama write a letter to our best medic. Some say he is the best in the fire country, so he is our best bet,” answered Hashirama with a tired smile and Madara looked just a bit placated. Tobirama, on the other hand, almost growled.

“He  _ is  _ the best medic in the fire country, and if you touch him Uchiha, I  _ will  _ kill you,” Izuna was almost surprised at the protective tone of his voice, but his body refused to react. Madara, on the other hand, could react, and so he did. He stood up from his place next to Izuna and growled as well, his teeth baren as a wild animal.

“What did you say?! If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t need the medic in the first place!” Izuna shot a pleading look at Hashirama, who thankfully understood and pulled his brother back down.

“Now, be nice, both of you. Yes, maybe Tobi shouldn’t have injured Izuna that much, but we were still at war Madara, you can’t fault him for that. Tobi, I know how overprotective you can be, but this is a ceasefire, no one is going to do anything, and even if something happens, Itama is as much of a great fighter as he is medic, he can take care of himself. Not to mention you will probably not leave him alone either way.” Tobirama let out a quiet  _ tch _ , and turned away, while Madara shot Hashirama a betrayed look, that would have Izuna laughing his ass off if he wasn’t currently in such a bad condition.

“Less than five hundred meters, they will be here shortly,” announced Tobirama, and Hashirama smiled at Izuna in a way that would leave him swaying on his feet otherwise.

“Don’t worry, Itama is the best of the best, if he can’t get you back on your feet, nobody can,” Izuna didn’t know if he should be happy or scared, from that, and for a better or worse, he didn’t even have the time to properly think it over when the door opened, and there stood a woman with a long hair in a tail.

“Toka! Where is-” started Hashirama, only for the woman, Toka, to step to the side and revealed a man behind her. If someday in the future would Madara ever mention the face he made at the moment his eyes met the man’s, he would strangle him.

The man was beautiful, and that was by Izuna’s standards. His half white - half black hair framing his face, and falling to his shoulders and almost to his chest, one of the shorter locks, probably his fringe, wrapped in cloth, waving next to his face, as if to make sure his hair wouldn’t fall in his eyes. His eyes were dark but clear, surveying the room and frown appearing on his face when his eyes landed on Izuna.

He moved quickly and efficiently, walking through the entire room with two steps and leaning over Izuna to look at the wound before anyone could say anything.

“How much blood did he lose? When did the healing start? Could he move or was he collapsing before anything? How did you move him here, I sincerely hope you didn’t jolt him too much, or I will scream. What were the time frames? Was he conscious the entire time or just-” the man’s voice was what Izuna would call melodic if he could actually properly think. He registered Tobirama answering the questions in rapid succession, Madara looking baffled and Hashirama exhaling as if he was getting too tired healing him and was happy to finally take a rest.

Before long the young man literally pushed Hashirama from Izuna to the point that the Senju clan head actually ended up lying on the ground, and the man’s chakra seeped into Izuna’s body in a way he just couldn’t explain. Where Hashirama’s chakra was a flow of warmth, the man’s,  _ Itama’s,  _ was a straight-up inferno, pulsing and overtaking his brain to the point where he could do nothing more than lay down and enjoy the ride.

“Will he be alright or what?!” asked/screamed Madara and Izuna could see the man’s eye starting to twitch, only for Madara to continue with his questions. Izuna knew he was just nervous, but that obviously didn’t matter to the medic that much. After a few seconds, the man’s face was starting to look red, not that his Aniki noticed.

“Fuck off for a while, would you?! Or at least shut your mouth! I’m trying to save his life here, to at least make sure he wouldn’t be crippled for life, and you are distracting me!” Madara wilted in a second and only then did the medic took pity on him, “He won’t die, his organs are already mostly healed. Right now I’m trying to correct his spine so he could walk again, an operation that requires all of my focus, so unless you want me to fuck it up, you will stand up right now, move two steps back, and sit down next to Hashirama,  _ who will make sure  _ you stay there, is that clear?!”

Izuna could tell he fell in love right there, on that spot, with this man and his commanding voice, who could make his brother listen as if he was a child and not an Uchiha clan head. Then he promptly passed out from the pain as he felt _parts of_ _his bones_ moving in his body without his input.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in his room in the Uchiha compound, feeling as horrible as he imagined he would after a life-threatening injury. Next to him was Madara, sleeping, still in the dirty clothes he wore in the last battle. Without his brain actually catching up to his body, he pushed his brother off the bed. He could hear the loud  _ thud _ and-

“What the fuck, Izuna?!” his brother screamed, still on the ground and Izuna laughed. Madara stud up and Izuna laughed harder, his still fresh wound sending pain through his body, but he just couldn’t stop.

“Y-your face! You should have seen it!” Madara rolled his eyes before sitting on the bed next to him, his expression fond but thoughtful. He waited until Izuna’s laughing fit ended before asking:

“You are fine, right? That Senju medic said it would take a few days before the pain disappears and our medics agreed with him, but...”

“I’m alright, trust me. It still hurts a bit, but I don’t feel like I’m dying so that’s a plus, right?” Izuna answered, putting his hand onto his brother’s shoulder. Madara caught it and pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again!” he said and Izuna felt his tears in his hair, “You looked so pale, and I- I just couldn’t-”

“It’s alright, I’m here. Still here, trust me, I would know,” Izuna said slowly, returning the hug and moving his hands up and down his brother’s back. Madara continued to hug him for a long time, and soon, Izuna felt himself tearing up as well. Both of them were weeping, Izuna making his brother’s shirt wet and feeling the tears in his hair and couldn’t stop.

“Gross,” he wailed after a good while, tears still running down his face, “I’ll have to wash my hair so much-”

“Shut up, you brat. It’s me who should be complaining, I had to drag your ass back myself, you know!”

Then, they just sat there, in each other's arms, until all the tears dried up and even after that.

“So,” started Izuna, sometime later, “what about the ceasefire, or that peace treaty?” 

“Hashirama already sent a letter, the terms and such are all reasonable as far as I can see, but we have another month to make sure you are recovering properly and to make our own terms. The way it was written, I have my doubts if it really was Hashirama writing the letter. He was always useless in political things.”

“Tobirama was probably standing behind him the entire time, telling him what to write, word by word,” answered Izuna and smiled when he heard his brother, his face still in Izuna’s hear, laugh. Then it ceased.

“I understand if you can’t forgive him, but at least for the-” Madara started and Izuna hugged him tighter.

“I don’t hate him. It’s war, I would have done the same. I just want to forget about it and help you make your dream come true… and maybe sleep for another twelve hours, that would be nice,” and Madara laughed with him.

* * *

Whether it was Hashirama or Tobirama who wrote the letter, Madara was right. The terms were reasonable, or at least as reasonable as a peace treaty between two clans who were fighting together for centuries could be. Thankfully, Hashirama didn’t outright jump at the opportunity of the village and understood that the clans needed time to get used to each other’s presence without the hostility and possibility of getting killed on every corner. Not that it mattered that much since the elders were still as ridiculous as ever.

Even the peace talks with Senju were more relaxed than the meetings with elders!

“So, you don’t have problems with elders?! How?! asked Madara, almost shouting at Hashirama in front of him. Tobirama next to him looked like he really wanted to facepalm and was trying to judge if it would be taken as a rude gesture. Hashirama laughed and Izuna wanted to cry, from the sheer light around the man.

“Oh, we had problems, but then Tobi made sure they knew we didn’t really care about what they thought was  _ ‘breaking the traditions’ _ .” 

“When that didn’t help all that much, one of the elders ended up poisoned somehow, and no medics would help until they agreed. The elders soon realized that there were only two choices for them: to join or to drop dead,” continued Tobirama as if there was nothing wrong with threatening their own elders. Madara and Izuna continued to blink at them.

“How did you even convince all you medics to not heal the elder? He had to have at least someone who would help him, right?”

“It was a nice coincidence that he didn’t, and most medics didn’t really want to go against both Tobi. They respect him too much,” said Hashirama with a smile and Tobirama chuckled.

“Yes, a nice coincidence,” he said in a voice that made it oblivious that it really wasn’t a coincidence, a small smile on his face, “Not to mention that the poison was new and there wasn’t an antidote for it, so even if someone wanted to help, they wouldn’t be able to.”

Izuna might have imagined it, but Madara’s cheeks looked just a shade darker than before, and Izuna wasn’t even surprised 

“Senju can’t make antidotes, or what?” asked one of the Uchiha behind them, quietly but not quite enough, and Izuna turned to glare at them.

“Oh no, we can, but Itama was clear about the fact that he was with us on the ceasefire and he is the only one who could have done it in such a short time,” said Hashirama with a blinding smile, and Izuna could only realize that yes, Itama was the name of the beautiful medic that saved him, before Hashirama slumped down to the desk in one of his depressed moods.

“Anija, be mature for once,” said Tobirama, rubbing his eyes with his hand, already looking done.

“But Tobi, if you are the strongest sensor in the Fire country and Itama is the best medic in the Fire country, then what am I? I am the failure of an older brother to both of you!” Hashirama’s head hit the table, Tobirama sighed and looked as if it was a daily occurrence, and Izuna was trying to comprehend the fact that the beauty of a man that saved him, was actually Hashirama and Tobirama’s brother.

Now that he was actually looking at them a bit closer, there was quite a bit of resemblance.

He was so fucked.

* * *

The first time Izuna met Itama, not in the life-threatening conditions, was in one of the meetings which revolved around medical care in the village they were going to build. 

The young man looked just as beautiful as ever, wearing a green kimono, with a closed-off expression and hair so messy, Izuna almost thought he just rolled out of the bed. Tobirama stood behind him like a hawk and glared at anyone who even dared to get a bit too close to his brother.

“I just think we should think about it logically,” said one of the Uchiha medic-nins, and Izuna could almost see Itama roll his eyes. Almost, because his sight actually worsen quite a bit, and while he could see the medic just fine, his facial features were something else entirely. From time to time, he could see Madara squinting at something and could almost bet he himself was doing it too. The medics around them were arguing, and Izuna was pleasantly surprised when Itama took the debate to his own hands, just so he could listen to his melodic voice.

“What logic, you guys are just idiots. Why the hell should we build the hospital on the outskirts of the village? So we can be close to the graveyard or something?! No way, the hospital has to be in the middle of the village, so everyone can go there when they have a problem without having to walk miles for help. Two stories aren’t enough, and we should also have rooms underground, and a walkway to the shelter. If the village will be known around the whole country, and someone attacks, there is a high possibility their first target will be the hospital, that means good protection, maybe seals. We also need a place to keep corpses before funerals, and a separate wing for quarantined patients-”

The young man continued and Izuna was in heaven. The topics evolved to the medical fields about which Izuna never even heard about, and he could see the confusion on both Madara and Hashirama’s faces, while Tobirama looked just a bit better. Their own medic looked like they were already worn out and they didn’t even speak properly!

“Nurses and medics will have to have better work schedules since the chakra control of the shinobi start to get sloppy the more tired they are. Also, we need relax rooms, where they can go take a break every once in a while. Stress is bad for medical professionals, they make more mistakes and I’m sure nobody wants to end up dead just because your medic didn’t have enough sleep last night.” he finally finished the rant and looked only mildly surprised at the lack of light on everyone’s faces. Everyone but Izuna who looked like he just won something, not that he would admit it. And then Itama looked right at him and at his brother and narrowed his eyes.

“I would also like to propose an audience with Uchiha clan head and his brother, right after the meeting. I have found some less than perfect circumstances that need correction right away,” Madara looked at the young man, and so did most of the room, before nodding his head, while Hashirama just added that he and Tobirama will stay as well. Itama looked at him, but only shrugged and added, “if they agree.”

The rest of the meeting continued just as it started, with Itama spitting fact that the rest of the medics had to accepts or drop dead for the preservation of their sanity. And after that, the five of them stayed in their seats while the rest left the room.

“What is it you were so concerned about?” asked Hashirama while Madara nodded his head, and Itama wrote something onto the paper.

“It’s simple, really, I would just like for you to do something for me,” he said and stood up straighter, before pulling the paper he was writing on in front of him, “Izuna, if I may call you that, please tell me, what is written on this paper.”

And Izuna froze at the same time as Madara next to him.  _ ‘Shit’,  _ they both thought, and Izuna did his best to smile.

“Well, that is a very weird question, don’t y-” 

“Please answer the question,” said Itama, mirroring Izuna’s own smile. It looked just a bit too sadistic for his liking. He gulped, loudly.

“I see. Clan head, would you like to take the shot at this?” Madara looked at him from the corner of his eye, but before either could do anything, the whole table in front of them shook as Itama slammed his hands onto the surface.

“When did you plan to resolve this issue, if I may ask?” the medic said, slowly and Izuna could feel the tension in the air, “Does your silence, perhaps mean never? Because if it does, we may have some problems.”

Izuna could see Tobirama’s palm hitting his face, even as he was doing his best to not look at the Senju siblings.

“We did plan to do something about it! We just didn’t have time! Really!” said Madara, almost desperately. They didn’t plan to do anything, but that was another problem entirely.

“Um, what is going on?” he heard Hashirama whisper in the background, only for Itama to turn to his eldest brother with a manic look in his eyes.

“They are going blind and treat is as if nothing is wrong! And they even have a fucking solution too, they are just too stupid to realize it!” Izuna had time for exactly one blink of surprise before Madara’s voice filled his ears.

“What solution?! We can’t just take someone else’s eyes or-” he started only to be interrupted again.

“Switch them! You literally just have to switch them! No need to steal eyes, you both have Mangekyou, so just switch your own eyes and be done with it! Why are you Uchiha always complicating things?!” and now that Itama said it like that, well, Izuna had to say that it really made sense. One look at his brother was enough to realize that now they both felt like idiots. Itama sighed and put his hands on his face as if he couldn’t believe it anymore. Then, he groaned.

“Fine, come here. We are doing this now,” he said in a tired voice and Izuna couldn’t blame him since even he was kind of baffled why they didn’t think about it sooner, “Hashirama and Tobirama are going to stand guard while I make sure you won’t be stumbling back home in complete darkness.”

Tobirama, still facepalming turned and left just like that and Hashirama actually waved at them with an awkward smile, before finally leaving the room. Well, the house actually, the one that Hashirama grew from the ground that day Izuna was injured, in between their territory. Izuna was kind of glad it found another purpose.

“Sit. We are doing it quickly and efficiently so I can go home and drink some cocoa. Shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.”

“Don’t try anything, or-” started his brother again, only to be interrupted by the medic. Again. With a laugh that sounded almost desperate and on the edge of insanity.

“Oh please, if I wanted to get rid of you, I could have done it a lot sooner and a lot less messily. Hell, I wouldn’t even set your medics straight and just let them do all the work since the village plan would just go up in flames without you two,” he said and pushed Izuna to the ground next to Madara, “Now hold still, I don’t want to damage any nerves.”

What Itama conveniently forgot to mention was how much it would hurt. Izuna desperately gripped his brother’s hand to the point he was scared he broke some bones. The next ten minutes were quite literally torture but by the end, when Izuna finally opened his new eyes and saw Itama’s beautiful face looking at him with a small smile and warm eyes, he had to admit, it was worth it.

Oh god, he was too far gone by now, wasn’t he?

* * *

By the time he saw Itama again, more than half the buildings in the village were already finished and they just made the decision to move onto the hospital, which Itama made the decision to observe. What it was more like was Itama screaming at his brother that, no, that one meter really mattered and will be missed, you have mokuton, fix it. And while Hashirama was the one getting screamed at the most, the rest of the building crew weren’t left off either.

Izuna was, meanwhile, basking in Itama’s voice, as if it was Sun, not to mention his looks, just how he moved in that beautiful kimono of his. If he activated his Sharingan just to remember it forever, nobody needed to know.

“The medics decided he was going to be the medical director. He took the work with a great annoyance,” said Tobirama next to him and Izuna didn’t even need to be there to know how it happened. Over the course of those last two years, two things happened in quick succession.

The first one was that he and Tobirama somehow started a somehow weak friendship after the albino apologized for stabbing and almost killing him. The friendship strengthened after a while, and while they weren’t suddenly becoming Best friends forever like their brothers, at least they could work and spend time together without them trying to kill each other. They even started to spar from time to time!

The second one was that he finally learned about how Itama became the best medic in fire country, from nobody else than Tabirama, the proud big brother that he was. The story was that Itama was actually trained just like his brothers, to become a soldier, but was injured and ended up in a coma. Nobody could heal him since his injuries were too severe, so they decided to put him out of his misery. His brothers were of course against it and hid him for a good three days. By the time the others found the unconscious body, their clan was sure that Itama would already be dead, but the thing was, that it wasn’t. Their medics found out that the body was using his own chakra to heal itself and it was working better each and every day. On day six, Itama woke up again and the medics found out he was a genius in healing and decided he would be more valuable off the field.

From then, everyone started being dependent on him, asking him to teach them things even he didn’t know how he was doing and Itama soon started hated the said profession.

It was a chilling story for Izuna since their clan was all about family and bonds, he couldn’t even imagine how heartless someone had to be, to suggest to kill their own children. He knew his clan would never kill him just to ease his suffering, without even trying to heal him first, but that just made him realize how much did the Senju brothers actually love each other, to go against the entire clan. 

There was also that one time Tobirama told him and Madara about how Hashirama became the clan head, how their father just… dropped dead on the meeting and no one could find out what was wrong with him. It didn’t help that he said the story with that sinister smile he had every time someone tried to swindle his brother. What also didn’t help Izuna’s mental health, was just how red Madara’s cheeks turned when Tobirama talked about the new poison he made just three days prior to the said meeting. Izuna just hoped he would never get on Senju siblings’ wrong side again.

* * *

By the time Izuna could finally at least try to befriend Itama Senju, the village was already built and their clans were moving in. Their compounds ended up being closer than any Uchiha every thought was possible, and so only when they started to actually move into their new houses, they realized they were actually Senju’s new neighbors.

There wasn’t so much hostility between them anymore, so it wasn’t too much of a problem, but Izuna was still kind of worried if things weren’t going too quickly. That thought process was quickly buried down to the corner of his brain when he saw Itama moving to the house right in front of them, Tobirama and Hashirama included. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he might have lost the concept of time while looking at Itama through the window in the living room. Only when their eyes actually met did he remembered what the hell he was doing and hid behind the curtain, face red.

It also didn’t help when not even five minutes later, Itama knocked on the door to their house and Izuna was forced to answer, since Madara was upstairs, unpacking.

“Yes? Do you need something?” he said with as much dignity as he could answer as if he wasn’t caught staring at the person in the doors not even five minutes ago. Itama was smiling at him, and Izuna wasn’t even sure if it was a sweet smile or a sinister, sadistic one.

“Hashirama send me to invite you both to dinner today. He said that our families need to bond a bit better, now that Hashirama’s fiancée is going to live with us until they get married, you know?” he said in a tone that was making Izuna have a mental breakdown. He could almost feel the blood rushing to his head when the young man pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Yes, certainly! Bonding, of course. We will be there, I- I’ll just tell Aniki,” he said a panic loud and clear in his voice, but Itama just continued to smile at him, his eyes half-closed, to the shape of the moon, making his smile look even more sinister than before. Itama chuckled.

“It’s alright, the dinner will be at six. No need for any formal clothing, just make sure to be on time. I can be quite impatient,” he almost purred and Izuna was panicking more. Then Itama reached forward and touched his forehead and Izuna was gone, “Strange, you look so red, but you don’t have a fever. Maybe I should examine you thoughtfully just to be sure.”

From that day, Izuna was sure he could never go to medic without his face turning tomato red, and Itama wasn’t even done with him yet. 

“Or maybe you just got a sunburn? It was quite sunny and hot these last few days, wasn’t it? Come on, we have to get you inside to lay down,” he said, turning Izuna right around and Izuna could only realize that yes, Itama had some muscles in those arms, always hidden under the kimono sleeves, before he was pushed on the sofa to lay down.

“Now stay here, and don’t you  _ dare  _ move. I will be right back with some water,” he said in a sweet voice that promised violence if not obeyed and Izuna only nodded, before Itama disappeared into the kitchen. He felt as if his brain was cooking inside his skull.

Itama really came back with a glass of water, only to make Izuna drink quite a few of them before Itama finally said it was enough. 

“Do you feel better now, Izuna?” he asked, with that sweet voice and sinister smile, that, now that Izuna thought about it might just be his normal smile. He could only nod under the scrutiny of those dark eyes. In response, Itama cocked his head to the side, and with that, Izuna knew he wanted a proper response.

“Yes, definitely!” Itama got just a bit closer and passed his hand from Izuna’s cheek to his hair on the side, where it lingered, while his thumb continued brushing his cheek, right under his eye. Great, just when Izuna thought he was finally back to his normal, pale color. He tried to muffle the sound leaving his lips when Itama pulled his hair just a bit, as his hand finally left his face.

“That’s great, I hope you’ll be alright for that diner. Don’t forget, six o’clock. Goodbye, for now,” he said as he was leaving and Izuna could swear he blinked at him.

When Madara came downstairs, almost an hour later, Izuna was still lying on the sofa, unable to respond.

* * *

Dinner, thankfully, ended up being quite normal. He and Madara met Hashirama’s soon to be wife, Mito. Soon enough, Hashirama realized that introducing Mito to Madara might have been a mistake, and the whole neighborhood with him. The two of them went together like a house on fire, and after a bottle of sake, quite literally, the house ended up on fire.

Itama and Tobirama were there as well, but unfortunately couldn’t stay long, Itama for his hospital shift and Tobirama for his experiments, which also quite literally, exploded before the dinner even ended.

* * *

Itama, Izuna realized a few weeks later, was definitely not as innocent as his brothers thought he was. Izuna found this out the easy way, thank god, and that was when Itama dragged him out of the house and through the entire village, to the hospital.

“Listen here,” Itama started when they finally ended up in a free room, “I really can’t stand Tobirama’s behavior anymore, so we are setting him up with your brother.”

Izuna just blinked at him few times, as if his brain couldn’t comprehend what was going on, and if Izuna should start blushing from the close proximity.

“Aniki and Tobirama? I didn’t know he liked him back,” and thank god, he still remembered how to use words. Itama grinned, teeth everywhere.

“So Madara likes him as well? That makes things a lot easier. Are you with me on this?”

“Sure,” he replied, ignoring the part of his brain that wanted to add the small  _ forever _ .

“I have a plan, but I need your help with your brother. First off, we need to-”

* * *

Madara, in his humble opinion, didn’t deserve whatever it was that was happening to him. It started innocent enough, some of his things went missing, only for them to be returned by Tobirama, because he found them somewhere. That wasn’t that much of the problem until it became his everyday clothing. Then it straight up jumped to embarrassing.

Then, the summer came and his hair ties, holding his thick hair off of his neck, so he wouldn’t die from overheating, started to snap. One. After. Another. Tobirama, who he shared the office with, ended up doing his hair with his brother’s hair ties, first making a braid, and then a bun from that. And that continued Every. Single. Day, since Madara was useless when it came to making his own hair.

And the real cherry on the cake was when he was walking down the hall, holding an absurd amount of papers and forms for the village, and tripped over something. Right on Tobirama. Who somehow caught all his papers even while falling on his back. Madara couldn’t look at him properly for the rest of the day.

Then Hashirama’s long-awaited wedding with Mito happened and his non-alcoholic drink somehow got swapped with wine from Uzushio and after a night, from which he remembered absolutely nothing, he woke up naked. In a bed. With Tobirama. Who was long awake and just as confused as him, because his drink got swapped as well. Madara already knew before, that someone was probably setting him up, but his hungover mind wasn’t awake enough to think about it properly. He looked at Tobirama, at his neck and chest, full of hickeys and bites, before he shrugged and laid back down, straight on top of the albino, who froze mid-movement.

“Wake me up at three, I should be sober enough to think by then,” Tobirama sighed, but didn’t push him away.

* * *

It was autumn when Izuna finally managed to get his brother a date and then some. Madara, of course, realized who set him up and Izuna ended up in a Koi pond every day his brother saw him, for a week. It really wasn’t that bad, that all the blame ended up on his shoulders, since every time it happened, it was Itama who ended up helping him out of there, even taking him out for dinner once in a while just to pay him back and have a good time.

Izuna refused to listen to the part of his brain that stubbornly always pointed out to him that it could have been a date if he wasn’t such a coward.

* * *

Izuna might have ended up underestimating the enemy just a bit. The blood gushing from his wound on his leg wasn’t stopping and his mind felt a bit lightheaded already. Before he could collapse on the ground completely, strong hands caught him and the last thing he saw were those beautiful, black-and-white hair.

* * *

Waking up at the hospital should have been disorienting. The problem that Izuna faced, however, was that since he woke up with a fack full of dual-colored hair, he didn’t realize that he was in a hospital until quite a bit later.

“‘tama?” he said, his throat scratchy, only to feel a weak punch to his chest. Then, Itama lifted his head from his chest and Izuna gulped. Because while those eyes were rimmed with unshed tears, that sadistic smile told a bit different story.

“How could you get hit? By a shinobi that was clearly weaker than you? To the point of almost bleeding out?” he asked, too slowly for Izuna’s liking. He gulped again.

“It was an accident?” he said and Itama’s eye started twitching.

“An accident that almost ended up with you dead?” he asked, very, very slowly. Izuna nodded, and only then did he feel the punch to his stomach. His mouth opened on instinct to suck in some air, but before he could manage that, Itama’s lips were on his, and his tongue was already working its magic. Izuna’s brain once again froze, only for his other instincts to kick in, as he returned the kiss in full. They only parted when Izuna really needed that oxygen.

“Again?” he asked after taking a few deep breaths. He didn’t even get an answer before those lips were back on his, and the kiss turned to a fight for dominance. He would never admit to anyone that Itama would have won if his brother didn’t walk in on them.

* * *

“Bleh, this is really the worst,” Izuna said as he continued laying next to his boyfriend, with his head on his thighs, holding his hand and playing with his fingers. In front of them was his dearest brother, cuddling with none other than Tobirama, while the albino was reading a book and humming a familiar melody.

“No, trust me, it could have been worse, said Itama above him and Izuna looked up to see him.

“In what way?” he asked and Itama looked to the side as if he was thinking, before looking back at him with a small smile.

“Let’s see… I could have died as a child and couldn’t save you later. You would have died, that would make your brother mad with grief, and after he would have made the village with Hashirama, he would leave, only to return some years later to destroy the village. He would end up dead, Hashirama would never completely get over that and died with regret. Then, a few decades later, your brother could have been resurrected and decided to destroy the world by trapping everyone in a never-ending genjutsu. Or something like that.” Izuna blinked at him a few times before a weak laugh escaped him.

“Yeah, right, as if that would ever happen, how do you even come up with this stuff?” and Itama smiled at him brightly.

“It just popped into my head at random. But you never know, everything is possible if you believe and try hard enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama: Talks about someone he hates, dying, in terms that heavily suggest he was the one doing the killing  
> Madara, already blushing: "Mark me down as scared and horny"
> 
> You can interpret the ending as you want, but I won't tell you what I had in mind while writing that
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please let me know, I'm thirsty for appreciation


End file.
